2014-15 EHL Season
This is the 2014-15 Eastern Hockey League season. This is the league's second season under this name and the 12th season overall dating back to 2003-04 as the Atlantic Junior Hockey League. Franchise changes *The Washington Jr. Nationals lrelocated to Burlington, Vermont and were renamed the Vermont Lumberjacks *The revived Laconia Leafs franchise was relocated to Waterville Valley, New Hampshire and named the New England Wolves. The Bedford, Massachusetts based East Coast Wizards were added as an expansion team. *On December 18, 2014 the league announced the creation of the EHL Elite Division, which would begin play with the 2015-16 season. Seven league members will be involved in the move: Boston Bandits, Boston Jr. Rangers, Walpole Express, Northern Cyclones, New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs, Vermont Lumberjacks, and the New England Wolves. The Valley Jr. Warriors were added as an eight member on December 22nd. *On January 21, 2015 the league was approved to add two new members (including one from the Metropolitan Junior Hockey League) for the 2015-16 season *On May 1, 2015 the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights were admitted to the North American Hockey League for the 2015-16 season. Standings North Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA PIM P New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 44 34 7 1 2 159 89 707 71 Northern Cyclones 44 32 8 3 1 178 99 921 68 Vermont Lumberjacks 44 16 24 3 1 107 154 502 36 New England Wolves 44 13 29 1 1 92 169 694 28 Central Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA PIM P Connecticut Oilers 44 31 11 1 1 183 103 943 64 Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights 44 28 14 2 0 155 126 616 58 New York Bobcats 44 26 16 1 1 156 131 886 54 Hartford Jr. Wolfpack 44 24 17 0 3 167 133 734 51 New York Applecore 44 19 22 1 2 135 164 684 41 South Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA PIM P Philadelphia Little Flyers 44 37 3 2 2 206 75 524 78 Philadelphia Jr. Flyers 44 23 19 1 1 124 122 399 48 New Jersey Rockets 44 16 25 1 2 126 191 896 35 New Jersey Junior Titans 44 9 28 3 4 92 185 754 25 Philadelphia Revolution 44 8 32 4 0 87 176 1016 20 Boston Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA PIM P Walpole Express 44 29 9 5 1 154 121 896 64 East Coast Wizards 44 21 20 2 1 121 142 688 45 Boston Bandits 44 18 20 2 4 118 138 503 42 Boston Jr Rangers 44 18 22 1 3 122 128 537 40 Valley Jr. Warriors 44 16 27 0 1 105 141 725 33 Playoffs Format *Top 16 teams qualify, teams re-seeded after each round First Round (Best-of-three) *Philadelpha Little Flyers defeated Valley 2 games to none (9-0, 6-1) *New Hampshire defeated New Jersey Rockets 2 games to none (3-0, 7-2) *Northern defeated New York Applecore 2 games to none 4-2, 7-3) *Walpole defeated Vermont 2 games to none (3-0, 5-2) *Connecticut defeated Boston Jr. Rangers 2 games to none (6-3, 6-3) *Wilkes-Barre/Scranton defeated Boston Bandits 2 games to 1 (5-8, 6-1, 7-4) *New York Bobcats defeated East Coast 2 games to 1 (1-3, 4-2, 3-2) *Hartford defeated Philadelphia Jr. Flyers 2 games to none (3-2, 6-3) Quarterfinals (Best-of-three) *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Hartford 2 games to none (9-2, 10-1) *New Hampshire defeated New York Bobcats 2 games to 1 (2-0, 3-4, 2-1 (ot)) *Northern defeated Wilkes-Barre/Scranton 2 games to 4-3 (ot), 3-0) *Connecticut defeated Walpole 2 games to none (3-2, 2-1) Semifinals (Best-of-three) *Connecticut defeated Philadelphia Little Flyers 2 games to none 4-1, 6-1) *Northern defeated New Hampshire 2 games to none (4-1, 3-2 (2ot)) Final *Connecticut defeated Northern 3 games to 2 (3-4, 8-5, 3-4(ot), 3-1, 4-1) Although the Oilers won the 2015 EHL Champion, the Northern Cyclones advanced to the National Championships as the Oilers were stripped of the championship for the use of two ineligible import players from Sweden. The players were ruled ineligible due to a paperwork issue with USA Hockey. The issue was discovered by the league when they were preparing paperwork for the 2015 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship for both teams during the final series. The two players in question were not allowed to play in the fifth and deciding game of the series but the issue was not able to be resolved by the start of the tournament and the Northern Cyclones were sent as the league representative. As of July 21, 2015 the league lists the 2015 playoff champions as "Vacant". Category:2015 in hockey Category:EHL Seasons